Vacation Is Spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E
by everyday-dream
Summary: Kagome decides that the Shikon-seekers need some rest, so she takes them to her time. The hard part is getting them to fit in...
1. Chapter One

Vacation Is Spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E: Chapter One 

Vacation Is Spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E   
Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, no matter how much I want to. He, Kagome, Shippo, etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama and a lot of other people. I am not one of these people. 

"Dammit, Kagome, it's freezing in here!!" I mutter to the girl walking beside me.   
"Oh, Inu-Yasha, quit your whining." she replies. "A little a/c isn't gonna kill you. Like you're always telling me, you're a demon. You're tough. Get over it."   
"Kagome, what's a/c?" Shippo, the small boy staying close to her, asks.   
She smiles at him. "It's short for air conditioning. Air conditioning makes it cool inside a building when it's hot outside."   
Shippo looks amazed. "Oh," he says. "Where are we going?"   
"Shippo, I told you already, we're gonna find you guys some decent clothing. Inu-Yasha and Miroku can't keep borrowing Grandpa's clothes, and you can't wear my brother's stuff for this trip either. So, we're gonna find you guys some clothes of your own."   
"Lady Kagome, how much farther to this clothing store of yours? I don't mean to nag, but these garments are a bit uncomfortable." Oh, great. Miroku has decided to add his own two yen.   
"Don't worry, it's not far." Kagome looks over at me suddenly. I make no effort to disguise the look of utter contempt, disgust, and spite on my face. "Inu-Yasha, wipe that scowl off your face. God, it's only a little trip to the mall."   
It's only a little trip to the mall. Yeah, right. More like, 'It's only a little trip to hell.' How did I let her talk me into this? Oh, no, I feel a flashback coming on. 

()o()o()o()o()o()

_ "I am exhausted!!" Miroku proclaimed as he staggered in the door._   
_ "Me, too." Shippo replied, only moving slightly from where he had collapsed on a pillow._   
_ "Stupid demon wouldn't die...and he didn't have a shard either." Kagome muttered violently._   
_ I grunted in response. "Shut it. It's another busy day tomorrow, and I for one do not intend to be kept awake by your inane babble."_   
_ "Geez, Inu-Yasha! You've got a chip on your shoulder the size of Honshu! What's your problem?" Shippo cried as he sat up and looked at me curiously._   
_ "He's right, you know. There's been something different about you lately."_   
_ Please. I could do without Miroku and Shippo's diagnosis of my personality, thank you very much._   
_ "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to recall telling you to shut it. Maybe you want to face tomorrow's opponents exhausted, but I prefer to be up to full strength."_   
_ Shippo flopped backwards onto his pillow. "They never seem to end. I guess you're right about sleeping."_   
_ I snorted. "Of course I am."_   
_ "If only we had some more time to rest," Shippo continued. "It would be a lot easier that way."_   
_ "That's it!!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly._   
_ All three of us looked at her strangely._   
_ "What's it?" Miroku asked, confused._   
_ "We need...." She paused and looked at us as if we should applaud at any minute. "A vacation!!"_   
_ The strange looks continued._   
_ "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you don't know what a vacation is!"_   
_ "We do, Kagome, but..." Miroku started._   
_ Something clicked in my mind. "Do you realize what you're suggesting?" I shouted. "You're suggesting that we put the search for the Shikon shards on hold while you relax?!"_   
_ She blinked. "Well, yeah. The Shikon shards can wait, you know! They aren't gonna just up and walk away- OK, yes, technically they could, but...um....but what if there's another shard in my world? We've been so busy scouring this world that we haven't even considered looking in mine! Remember the Mask of Flesh? We wouldn't even have caught onto that one if I hadn't gone back to my time. So, what do you say?"_   
_ I stared at her for a moment. "A shard."_   
_ "Yes."_   
_ "In your time."_   
_ She nodded. "Well?"_   
_ "It does sound like fun," Miroku mused._   
_ "Yeah, c'mon, Inu-Yasha!" Shippo chimed in._   
_ "Please?" she pleaded, putting her infamous "sad puppy face" to good use._   
_ I exhaled loudly. "Fine. I don't care. Just as long as we get another shard."_   
_ "Yes!!!" Kagome squealed. "All right! We'll leave tomorrow!!"_   
_ "Now shut it." I growled._

()o()o()o()o()o()

Silently I curse Kagome and that damned puppy face of hers. If it wasn't for her, I would be back in my own time, comfortably fighting some demon that had sunk its claws into a shard. I'm a demon, for Kami's sake! I shouldn't be forced to stray from my tasks because of some girl and her puppy face!!! I stop suddenly. Why was I taking this, anyway?   
"Inu-Yasha?"   
"What is it?!" I roar, turning around sharply to face Kagome. "I've had it up to here with-"   
"Umm, Inu-Yasha? We're here." 

-=+=-


	2. Chapter Two

vacation_trouble2.html 

Vacation Is Spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E 

Chapter Two 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters now, and I never will. Darn you Takahashi-san!!! Stealing my Inu-Yasha like that....T_T   
Anyway.....yes, I am crazy, but no, I don't own any of these characters. 

I can't believe I'm doing this. She is going to pay dearly for every moment that I have to spend in this torture chamber, this living hell.   
"Here, Inu-Yasha, hold this." She selects some random article of clothing- if you could dare to call it that- and adds it to the rapidly growing pile in my arms.   
"Now, lessee here..." She pulls a list out of seemingly nowhere and consults it. "OK, we have a shirt, a pair of shorts, umm....undergarments, and sandals for each of you guys. All right, swimsuits next!!"   
I still can't believe I'm doing this.   
She heads toward yet another section of the store, eagerly followed by Shippo. Miroku trails behind him. Am I the only one with common sense here? It wouldn't surprise me if I was.   
"Kagome? What's a swimsuit?"   
"It's clothing made for swimming in, Shippo. Ah-hah! Here we are!!"   
This must be her natural element, here among these 'swimsuits'. She is busily browsing shelves at a time, occasionally calling Shippo over to ask him something. How can she move so slowly on the battlefield but be able to skim the shelves here with almost demonic speed? I make a mental note to ask her that sometime.   
"Inu-Yasha! Come here, I've got some more stuff for you to hold!"   
I really am seriously considering slapping her now.   
"On to the changing rooms!" she announces as she dumps the burden into my arms. "OK, Inu-Yasha, let's see what we've got." She grabs the top items of clothing from the bundle I'm carrying and looks at it. "All right, these are Shippo's...oh, that belongs to Miroku...that one's yours..." She continues on like this, sorting items and handing them to whoever they are supposed to go to, until I have nothing except my own items to carry.   
"Now, the dressing rooms for you guys are over there," Kagome directs us. "I can't go in with you, for obvious reasons, so you guys are gonna have to help each other with your clothes. Shippo, you remember how to work the zippers and snaps and laces like I showed you, right?"   
Shippo nods.   
"Good. Shippo can help you then. When you guys have all your stuff on, come out here and show me, OK?"   
"OK!" Shippo replies cheerfully.   
"Yes, Lady Kagome."   
I grunt what could be mistaken for a 'yes'.   
"Um...Miroku, could you stop with the 'Lady Kagome' stuff for a while? I know it's proper in your time and all, but here it just sounds weird."   
"I'll try, La- I mean, Kagome."   
"There ya go!" Kagome gives him a thumbs-up sign. "Now, what are you guys waiting for? Go try the stuff on!!"   
She talks about this as if it is not a severe form of torture.   
"Well? Go on!" Kagome makes little shooing motions with her hands.   
Finally, Miroku starts moving and Shippo follows him. I start to watch them leave, but Kagome glares at me ferociously and I am suddenly compelled to trail behind.   
Have I mentioned that I hate her lately?   
Shippo takes the lead and chooses a dressing room. The man at the counter near the entrance looks at us strangely as we all enter the same dressing room, but a fierce glare from me makes him quickly look away, frightened. Heh. I may be in hell, but I've still got it.   
"Wow, this is sooo fun, don't you think?" Shippo chatters as we get ourselves situated in the dressing room.   
"Well...I suppose it is...." Miroku seems to be humoring the child.   
I start to make a cutting comment, but then I take a look at what she has picked out for me. "What IS this?!" One item looks like a tight, deep red kimono top with most of the sleeves torn off. The next resembles the baggy bottom half of my normal attire, but with the bottom half of the leg material cut off. It is made out of a stiff, dark blue material. The sandals and the undergarments, at least, I can figure out. They are slightly familiar. "What makes her think that I would even want to try these...these things on?!"   
"Inu-Yasha, it's just clothing. For crying out loud, don't be so difficult."   
"And," Miroku adds, "whatever it is has to be more comfortable than what we're wearing now."   
He has a point. "This had better be worth it," I mutter.   
"So, Shippo," Miroku turns to Shippo and asks, "How do we get these items on?"   
"Umm...well..." Shippo seems to be thinking hard, most likely a new experience for him. "You guys can figure out the undergarments, I think. I guess we should start with that-"   
"Correction. We should start with: how the hell do we get out of these ridiculous clothes?!" I snap.   
Shippo looks taken aback. "Um. OK. Do you remember the way Kagome showed you how to get into these?"   
"Of course I do."   
"Well, just, ah, repeat that. It should work."   
"...Right." Why didn't I think of that?! I shouldn't have to depend on this child.   
For a moment, all I can hear is the sound of rustling fabric as we escape the vile clutches of our garments. The undergarments are rather easy to get on. Finally, something vaguely familiar in this gods-cursed place. Miroku and I face Shippo again. I want to get this over with as soon as possible.   
After some trouble with the closures on the pants, I'm fully dressed once more. (The shirt was fairly easy to get into; all it involved was pulling it over my head.) I take a moment to look over myself and the others. I am wearing the abhorred red short-sleeved garment along with the strange blueish short pants. Shippo has on a yellow button-down shirt in the same style as mine, and a pair of tan pants. Miroku is wearing a purple shirt and pants in the same short style as mine, but they are much lighter. The articles of clothing that Kagome has picked out for us are bizarre, to be polite about it. But, then again, I've never been polite.   
"Look at these rags! Does she expect these things to be of any worth in a battle?!" I demand, glaring at the monk and the kitsune.   
"Eh, Inu-Yasha," Shippo ventures, "It doesn't matter. I mean, in this time, no one has to fight demons. We're the only ones who have, and that doesn't matter anyway. We won't be fighting anyone either."   
"Of course we will! There's a shard here, isn't there?"   
Miroku snorts.   
"What's so funny, monk?" I snap at him.   
Grinning, he looks up at me and says, "We all know that that's just a line Kagome fed you to get you to agree to come here. There's no shard here."   
"WHAT?!?!?!"   
Miroku stares at me. "You mean...you didn't know?"   
Shippo bursts into laughter. "What a moron!"   
If looks could kill, that little brat would be six feet under by now.   
The monk sighs. "Sometimes your density amazes me," he murmurs.   
Oh, this is too much. First that little witch drags me into this strange time and tortures me in this marketplace. Then I find out that her whole reason for dragging me here is a lie. She is going to pay dearly for this.   
"That's it," I mutter more calmly than I feel. "I'm going to kill her!!"   
With that, I stride furiously toward the door of the dressing room. "I'll be back," I spit before slamming the door open. Unfortunately, I am a little too enthusiastic about it. The door goes flying off of its hinges and nearly hits some nearby old crone.   
"Umm, excuse me, sir?"   
I whip angrily around. It's the same salesperson as before. "What is it?" I growl dangerously.   
"You're going to have to pay for that door." 

-=+=-


End file.
